Vous êtes sur HP Radio Station
by maledian
Summary: Alors j’explique le concept : on a un animateur qui est un perso de HP et en gros sur la radio qu’il a crée, il reçoit d'autres persos de HP qui ont des comptes à régler enfin bref...
1. Chapter 1

Vous êtes sur HP Radio Station…

Rating : T

Disclaimer: les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas

Alors j'explique le concept : on a un animateur (qui est un perso de HP) et en gros sur la radio qu'il a crée, il reçoit tout le monde, personnes qui veulent se plaindre ou non de HP voire même des persos de HP qui ont des comptes à régler enfin bref, je conseille de lire pour mieux comprendre….

-----

Celui qui est encore anonyme regarde autour de lui. Tout semble près pour sa première émission. Il en est tout excité. Il regarde le régisseur qui lui dit de se lancer…

Ah le voyant s'allume…Allez, on commence…

Vous êtes sur HP Radio Station, la radio sans tabou où on peut parler de tout, je dis bien de tout. Concernant HP bien sûr… En ce qui concerne la fréquence FM, normalement, on est reçu par tous. Moldus, sorciers, nous on ne fait pas de différence. Mon nom à moi ? Pas d'importance…Bon, toi qui m'écoute, je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas tout laisser tomber ce que tu fais. Si tes enfants chialent, laisse-les, tu t'en fiches. Si ton mari ou ta femme t'ennuie, ne le ou la regarde pas. Si tu es un enfant et que tes parents te saoulent, pareil. Concentre-toi sur moi et rien que moi. Tu prends ton téléphone et tu m'appelles au 0892… Je te vois déjà en train de t'exciter sur ta chaise : non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas cher : 1 Gallion par minute. Ensuite tu nous racontes ce qui t'a plu ou pas dans la vie potterienne. Pour vous laisser un peu de temps, on va passer un petit morceau du thème de HP, histoire de nous mettre dans l'ambiance…

……

Nous voilà de retour. Je vois sur mon petit truc que nous avons une première auditrice en ligne. Alors, salut comment tu t'appelles et qu'as-tu à nous dire ?

_Salut,…, j'appelle en anonyme donc je ne donne pas de nom. En fait, j'appelle au nom du collectif anti-Hermione dont je suis la présidente…_

Ah, ouais, euh j'aime beaucoup Hermione tu sais. Mais comme on est sans tabou, bien dis-nous ce qui te dérange chez Hermione, présidente du collectif…

_Ben voilà je trouve qu'elle est trop intelligente et puis à chaque fois, c'est les plus beaux mecs qui tombent amoureux d'elle._

Comment cela ?

_Dans le tome quatre, Krum l'invite au bal de Noël et je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore en contact._

Mouais mais moi je ne trouve pas Krum excessivement beau mais je suis un mec donc…

_Non mais là n'est pas le problème. Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangée du tout qu'elle reste avec lui. Bien au contraire ! Ce qui me fait c…, c'est que pour la première fois que je trouve un garçon correct, il faut qu'il s'entiche d'elle. Je ne veux pas citer son nom mais Ron ne fait plus du tout attention à moi quand elle est dans les parages. Limite si je n'existe pas quoi ! Donc je voudrais des conseils pour l'écarter…_

Attends,…dis moi pas que t'es…Lavande Brown ?

_Euh ouais mais comment t'as deviné ?_

Ce n'est pas bien dur. Il n'existe qu'une seule fille autre que ma douce Hermione pour tomber amoureuse de ce p…de m… de Ron !

_Eh t'as pas le droit de parler de lui comme cela ! Il est tendre, cool et drôle…et beau !_

D'abord je suis sur MA station de radio donc je fais ce qui me plait, mistinguette ! Et ton Ron, ben je te conseille de le tenir, on était amis mais depuis que je me suis disputé avec sa sœurette, rien, quedal, whelou, kushni…

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez des problèmes donc…tu viens de dire qu'Hermione est amoureuse de…Ron ? Snif, snif, j'arrive pas à y croire (on l'entend se moucher) c'est…c'est…_

C'est franchement pas intéressant…Ce n'est pas qu'on ne t'aime pas, on t'adore vraiment Lavande mais je sens que tes déboires amoureux font chier tout le monde.

_T'es super hyper méga méchant avec moi là (les pleurs se font plus intenses)_

Ouais je sais. Je vais même te dire un autre truc. Hermione est plus belle que toi et tous les mecs sont à ses pieds, comme moi d'ailleurs, elle peut même se permettre de les jeter ou même de ne même pas les regarder. Pas comme toi. Ron, c'est le premier mec qui s'est un peu intéressé à ta personnalité, en tout cas qui a fait tout comme, et à cause de cela, tu essaies de t'agripper à lui. Laisse tomber avec lui : je vais t'apprendre un scoop comme je le connais bien. Pour le bal, il voulait inviter Hermione mais il ne le savait pas, c'est pour cela que…

_Bip…biiiiiip…_

Je pense que Lavande a eu du mal à supporter la vérité : elle a raccroché. Mais je suis pas aussi méchant dans la vraie vie. Moi j'ai fait cela pour elle. Parfois j'ai du mal à comprendre les filles. Ron …Ron Weasley ? Comment ? Il fait tout le temps l'imbécile. Cette même Lavande, qui était là à nous parler de lui comme si c'était un dieu, a subi l'humour de Ron. Un jour, en plein cours de divination, elle avait réussi à trouver la Lune sur une carte ou je sais plus trop quoi et le disait haut et fort quand Ron a sorti une vanne d'une subtilité inégalée : « Est-ce que ce je pourrais voir ta lune, Lavande ? ». Bon je ne sais pas ce que je vous en penser mais c'est..

Bref, toujours est-il que moi, je suis courageux et on m'a laissé tomber comme une chaussette. Je suis maintenant célibataire et je déprime.

_Je suis tout seul, il n'y a personne besides me…pas de problèmes en single, il n'y a personne qui riiiide me…_

Eh vous êtes des salauds à la régie de me passer la chanson de l'âne dans Shrek ! Ils se foutent même de ma gueule là. Je vais faire le mec totalement désespéré : je vais laisser une annonce à la fin de l'émission d'accord ? Oula on me dit dans mon oreillette qu'il faut que je prenne un nouvel appel… Salut deuxième auditeur…

_Bonjour, avant que toute conversation entre vous et moi soit possible, je tiens à vous poser une question. Etes-vous oui ou non un sang pur ? Parce que sinon je raccroche…_

Ah je pense que tous les auditeurs auront reconnu Lucius Malefoy. Alors comment va l'un des plus grands méchants de Harry Potter ?

_Bien, bien, mais c'est justement à cause de cela que je vous appelle. J'ai un problème parce que moi je suis Lucius Malefoy jusqu'à la fin du troisième tome…_

Je ne vous suis pas très bien là.

_C'est simple : moi je suis Lucius jusqu'au tome 3 et ensuite, c'est une autre personne qui a pris ma place…_

Ah c'est pas bien Lucius, vous essayez de nouveau de nous faire le coup de « je ne suis responsable de rien, c'est l'Imperium » hein ?

_Non pas du tout, j'appelle parce que je veux dire à la terre entière que je ne suis pas le méchant qui apparaît dans les tomes suivants. Vous savez quand les gens me croisent dehors, ils me crachent dessus et je voudrais que cela cesse._

Comment ?

_Je veux prouver que je suis gentil._

Pfff, ouais et moi j'adore votre perruque blonde de poupée Barbie

_Déjà, ce n'est pas une perruque et oui, je peux le prouver que je suis gentil._

Mouais quand je réfléchis, je me dis qu'un père capable d'acheter toute une équipe en leur offrant des balais flambants neufs rien que pour que son enfant pourri gâté puisse frimer…c'est pas mal…

_Tout à fait, tous les pères l'auraient fait…_

Muhahaha tous les pères qui en ont les moyens ouais parce qui si le mien était…enfin je veux dire ce que j'ai dit voilà !

_T'es bien gentil mais on parle de moi là ! Il n'y a pas eu que cela…. J'ai été gentil quand…Attendez, laissez- moi réfléchir…Cinq minutes, cinq minutes… Plus qu'une…Quelques secondes encore…_

Ah j'ai trouvé moi ! Dans le tome deux, vous étiez encore le Lucius Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas un double ?

_Non, non, ça c'était moi_

Lorsque vous avez donné à Ginny le journal intime de Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous étiez gentils ? On a senti que vous vous préoccupiez énormément de l'avenir de cette petite Ginny, à qui je tiens à dire « Merde » d'ailleurs et pas dans le sens positif. Reprenons, gentil comme vous êtes, vous lui avez donné le moyen d'ouvrir la chambre des Secrets et de libérer le basilic. Lui aussi gentil animal qui a failli tuer de nombreuses personnes. Heureusement, elles n'ont été que paralysées. Eventuellement, miss Teigne aurait pu crever mais les autres ! J'aime bien votre définition du gentil…

_Vous déformez les faits…_

Et quand…attendez que je vérifie dans mon bouquin HP de référence…à la page 354 du tome deux…vous dites à Harry Potter (je l'adore ce gars, il est tout simplement génial) qu'il connaîtra le même sort que ses parents. Vous trouvez cela gentil aussi ?

_Vous savez cela fait longtemps, je ne me rappelle même plus du contexte dans lequel je l'ai dit…_

Vous croyez que vous allez nous embobiner ou quoi ? J'ai encore d'autres références. Dans le tome 3, vous avez tout fait pour que l'on se débarrasse d'un pauvre hippogriffe ! Tout cela à cause de votre fils ! Vous auriez dû le voir, il n'avait pas l'air courageux devant l'animal : « Je meurs ! Cet animal m'a tué ! » n'arrêtait-il pas de dire. Je le sais parce que j'étais là. Je suis sûr que vous ne connaissez pas son nom ?

_Euh…euh…_

Ah vous bafouillez. Il s'appelait Buck, Buck l'hippogriffe. Il serait mort, j'aurais chialé mais il a réussi à s'échapper…Tant mieux…pour vous !

_Oh je n'ai pas appelé pour qu'on m'insulte ! AVADA KEVADRA !_

………

Je jurerai que quelqu'un s'est effondré mais ce n'est pas moi, espèce d'abruti. Eh, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il n'y avait que le son qui pouvait être transporté par téléphone et non les sorts ! Ca se voit que t'es un sorcier de chez sorcier toi ! Tu as du mal avec la technologie ? Bon, on me dit qu'il faut que je me calme avec toi et que je mette ma rancune de côté. Dis-moi, tu viens de descendre qui là ? J'ai entendu un gros BOOM venant de chez toi…

_J'aurais aimé te dire que c'était ma femme mais ce n'était qu'un simple elfe de maison et…_

La connexion a été interrompue avec les Malefoy. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes de grands amis d'Hermione et Merlin ou Dieu (selon votre appartenance sorcière ou moldue), eux seuls savent combien Hermy tient à ses petits elfes de maison. Je crois qu'elle va nous inonder d'appels. Oula un voyant s'est allumé, cela doit être elle. Désolé, chérie, mais on ne va pas pouvoir répondre à ton appel aujourd'hui car l'émission est finie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce, dès demain, on te laissera tout le temps qu'il faudra pour parler de ton assos S.A.L.E (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) car on sait tous ici que tu aimes BEAUCOUP parler de ton assos.

Sinon pour les autres, euh, continuez à appeler d'accord et si vous voulez laisser des messages, c'est hyper méga simple. Regardez sur le côté de votre poste, il y a une petite case avec « Submit Review ». Vous appuyez sur le Go et puis pas de problème, on va tout recevoir.

Si vous avez des comptes à régler avec des personnages potteriens, allez y, j'ai leurs numéros ! Bien sûr, certains vont répondre, d'autres pas mais que voulez-vous, c'est le show-biz !

Ah oui j'allais oublier mon annonce de désespéré : je suis grand, brun aux yeux verts. Attendez il y a le régisseur qui me parle…

_Tu viens de révéler ton identité, imbécile…_

Comment cela ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Bon je continue : je suis gentil, doux, serviable. Je sais tout faire même réparer les lunettes (c'est Hermione qui m'a appris). Et à mes heures perdues, je sauve le monde sorcier d'un certain Voldemort…

Bon là vous avez quand même trouvé qui je suis ? Non ? Comment ça non ?

Allez à demain !


	2. Chapter 2

Ohhhhhhhhh, vous êtes de nouveau sur HP Raaaaaaadio Station ! Hier, j'ai voulu faire l'imbécile mais je crois que vous avez tous deviné qui je suis ? Oui, je suis bien LE Survivant, le beau et magnifique Harry Potter…

_L'émission vient à peine de commencer que tu te jettes des fleurs ! Non mais franchement…_

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il n'y a personne pour le faire, régisseur ! Enfin, si, tu sais hier, j'ai reçu un message d'Océane et un autre de Miss Black 18. D'ailleurs, on va débuter par toi Miss Black 18. Je tiens à te dire que tu as été super sympa hier mais ce n'est pas possible entre toi et moi, désolé ma puce mais rien ne t'empêche de m'écouter encore. Je pense à toi.

Et puis toi, Océane, ahhh, Océane, ça fait rêver comme nom mais je suis peut-être condamné à rester seul, je ne sais pas. Ah oui, et tes tomes 2 et 6, tu les as oubliés chez moi. Faut vraiment que tu passes les récupérer, elle n'est pas super grande ma chambre ! Si à chaque fois que tu viens, tu ramènes tout comme cela, ça va pas être possible ! Bon ce n'est pas grave mais tu continues de m'écouter d'accord ? Sinon je me fâche et quand je me fâche, j'ai l'éclair qui me démange. Pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr que les revieweurs peuvent participer. Mais seulement s'il commence leur message par « Cher Harry, maître incontesté de la radio » Non sérieusement, tu dis ce qui t'as déplu ou pas dans l'histoire ou chez l'un des persos et on les contacte pour qu'ils te répondent en direct voilà voilà…

Joël, je viens juste de recevoir ton message, don't worry, on va contacter Narcissa Malefoy mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est une péta... de première donc je ne sais pas si elle va nous répondre. Elle va peut-être essayer de jouer sa star...on va tout faire ok?

Ah oui et les HP de référence qui sont utilisés, ce sont les poches bien sûr, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer les gros ! Merci à kaede et gidro, vous me lachez pas hein?

Donc même système que hier : téléphone, 0892… Quoi ? T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit hier, ce n'est pas cher roooo, 1 Gallion par minute !

Ah premier appel de la journée ! Salut !

_Salut, je suis ta moitié…_

Euh, tu serais une fille, je t'aurais dit Hermione mais comme tu as une voix d'homme, je dirais…Eh, Voldy ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu au début !

_Déjà, tu ne m'appelles ni Voldemort et encore moins Voldy ! A l'antenne, c'est Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou Vous-Savez-Qui ou Tu-Sais-Qui. Voldy, c'est pour les intimes intimes…_

Ouais mais toi et moi ce n'est pas pareil. On peut dire qu'on est intime intime, on est lié par l'éclair sacré. Tu vois tout ce que je fais et moi aussi. Au fait, je voulais te dire que la cassette que tu regardais hier et qui était censé être porno… Pfff trop nul ! Vraiment va te la faire rembourser mon ami !

_Elle avait quoi de mal cette cassette ? Moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt bien…_

Mmm mais toi t'es vieux et tout le monde sait que les anciens ils ban…(censuré) pour un rien. Les jeunes comme moi ont besoin de plus. Je suis sûr que dès qu'une fille te frôle, tu …

Oula on entend plein de choses se renverser chez toi, que se passe t'il ?

_Ce n'est rien, c'est juste Nagini qui…Et ne change pas de conversation, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire sur moi là ? J'ai bien entendu ? Si tu te calmes pas Harry, je vais t'avada kevadrer ! Te recadrer la tête quoi !_

Ce verbe me rappelle Océane…Avada kevadrer… Bref Muhaha, tu rigoles ou quoi ? Au cours de karaté sorcier, t'arrives même pas à me toucher ! D'ailleurs, je t'ai bien démoli hier non ? Tes lombaires s'en sont remis ? Toujours est-il que tu as maintes fois essayer de me tuer sans succès. Dans HP 1, avec ton Quirell et son vieux turban. Dans le tome 2, tu m'as fait un coup foireux avec Ginny et ton sbire Lucius. Dans le tome 3, tu m'envoies Petitgrow, t'aurais pu faire mieux là. Ah dans le tome 4, tu as ressuscité et pour une fois, je le concède, tu as failli mais tu n'as tué que Cédric Diggory. Eh tu sais qu'à cause de cela, je n'ai pas pu conclure avec Cho Chang dans le tome cinq.

_Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'y ai jeté un petit coup d'œil au HP. J'ai vu que quand elle a vu voulu te parler de lui lors de votre sortie au Pré-au-Lard, tu l'as un peu…_

Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu te sentirais comment toi si pendant un rencard, t'as celle qui est censé devenir ta copine qui te parle de son ex qui est mort un peu par ta faute…

_T'as pas tort, ce n'est pas super agréable_

En plus, regarde de la page 542 à 545, toujours du tome 5, tu verras c'est la pitoyable scène dans laquelle elle et moi, nous nous retrouvons sous du gui et qu'on s'embrasse. Au début, je la vois arriver, c'est bien. Mais après elle commence à me parler de Cédric et elle m'embrasse tout en pleurant. Ah si tu savais comment je me suis senti mal à ce moment. Après, j'ai dû sortir avec Ginny. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir tenté de me tuer à plusieurs reprises mais m'avoir cassé mon coup avec Cho, tu vois, ça c'est mal !

_C'est toi qui t'y prend comme un manche avec les filles !_

Bref la régie me dit de ne pas m'éterniser sur ma pauvre et triste vie ! Tu nous as appelé donc dis nous tout ce que tu as sur le cœur !

_Mis à part le fait que tu m'échappes tout le temps, je voudrais m'insurger contre une situation qui ne peut plus durer ! _

Vas-y, lâche-toi !

_Je n'aime pas le corps qu'on m'a donné…_

Ah on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

_Le problème, c'est que moi je n'ai rien. Tu m'as vu dans le tome deux, j'étais plutôt beau gosse, comme vous diriez maintenant, dans ma jeunesse. Pourquoi m'a t'on refilé un corps de serpent et une vieille cape par la suite ? Quand on me décrit dans le tome cinq à la page 965, c'est « Grand, mince, un capuchon noir sur la tête, son terrible visage de serpent blafard et émacié, ses yeux rouges… » ou encore à la page 969, pire, là je ne suis « qu'une silhouette sombre, ondulante, dépourvue de visage, dont la forme indécise et luisante… »._

Bah t'es un méchant aussi donc…

_Non donc rien du tout. Lucius, qui est pourtant inférieur à moi, est aussi un méchant. Lui, il a le droit à une p… de chevelure dorée blanche. Même Dumbledore a la classe comparé à moi, Dumbledore quoi ! _

Là tu poses une vraie question Voldy…

_Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme cela…_

OK OK ô grand Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant des Mages Noirs qui existe, que dis-je l'unique Mage Noir, c'est mieux comme cela ?

_Oui, maintenant si tu veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on revienne à mon problème.._

Franchement, on est tous mal pour toi à la radio là. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…Comme tu as pu le noter, c'est marqué dans le HP de référence donc euh…

_Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi, c'est ça ?_

Ben ouais…

_Eh, j'ai entendu hier que tu avais tous les numéros, t'aurais pas celui de J.K Rowling par hasard ?_

T'es fou, tu veux que je te donne le numéro de notre créatrice comme cela ? Ca va pas être possible mais tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux, on est en direct et je suis sûr qu'elle nous écoute.

_Bon d'accord…Mme Rowling, si tu m'écoutes, tu ne pourrais pas ajouter une Lady Voldemort dans le tome 7 qui est en préparation ? Tu vois, moi je cherche une femme qui pourrait m'apprécier à ma juste valeur et qui n'aurait aucun a priori sur mon apparence…_

Je ne doute pas du fait qu'elle prendra en considération ta demande… Tu nous l'as fait à la Frankenstein un peu là, non ?

_(Soupir) Ouais je sais…_

Oh tu déprimes ? Pas toi ! Hé Tu-Sais-Qui !

_(Aucune réponse de Vous-Savez-Qui)_

Youhou Tu-Sais-Qui…

_(Encore pas de réponse)_

Hé Tu-Sais-Qui, dis moi pas que t'es allé te suicider…

_(Après plusieurs minutes) Non, je suis allé dans ma cuisine pour me chercher un pot de glace dans le frigo. Je pense que je vais regarder un autre porno…et voilà…_

Franchement ne déprimes pas. Contre qui je vais me battre à mes heures perdues, hein ?

_Chais po…_

On dirait que tu as la bouche pleine. T'as déjà entamé le pot ! La barbe ! Tu arrêtes de te gaver si je te dis que si tu viens demain au karaté sorcier, je ne prends pas ma baguette ? Pour que cela soit plus facile pour toi, quoi !

_Pff, tu racontes n'importes quoi toi !_

Muhaha ouais je sais car même sans baguette, je te bats à plate couture ! Quand je n'étais qu'un bébé, tu t'es rétamé devant moi ! Allez tcho l'ami !

_Biiip...Biiiiiiip..._

Ah c'est trop drôle. On aura tout vu dans le monde de HP ! Une personne comme Voldy qui déprime ! C'est la crise de la cent-cinquntaine ça ! D'un côté, il n'a pas tort. On manque terriblement de filles potables dans HP ! A part Hermione bien sûr. Sinon regardez un mec comme Drago Malefoy. Je ne l'aime pas du tout mais on ne peut pas contester le fait qu'il soit beau. Eh ben il est obligé de sortir avec une fille comme Pansy Parkinson ! Autant dire un vrai thon ! Vous me direz que lui au moins, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'est vrai mais moi je vais vous répondre ça : il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ! Muhahaha ! Allez prochain appel… Salut !

_Eh t'es amoureux de moi ou quoi ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire mon nom tous les quarts d'heure !_

Ah Hermione, Hermione, toujours aussi sympa…Moi je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir !

_Non, en plus quand j'ai appelé hier, tu t'es moqué de moi à l'antenne ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Devant tous les auditeurs !_

Mais non… je te jure que non…Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Pour me faire pardonner, je te laisse quelques minutes pour que tu nous parles de ton assos comme je l'avais promis hier !

_Hum, tu dis ça mais tu vas me couper au bout de deux minutes et me dire que je suis barbante…_

Moi ? Faire ça ? Noooo, jamais de la vie, je ne me permettrais pas… Avant que tu ne commences, tu n'as rien à répondre à la critique qui t'a été faite hier par Lavande ?

_Ah merci de m'avoir rappelé ! C'est bien, Harry, c'est bien ! Je m'adresse donc à la petite sainte nitouche du nom de Lavande Brown ! Ne t'approches plus de mon mec ! Et oui sal…, augmente le son de ta radio et écoutes-moi bien : RON WEASLEY EST MON MEC A MOI ! Tu n'as été qu'une passade pour lui, même pas une mise en bouche ! Voilà ce qui est fait pour cela ! Maintenant en ce qui concerne mon intelligence, si tu mettais toute l'énergie que tu as pour lécher les bottes du professeur de divination dans tes études, bien, je pense que tu me dépasserais et de loin !_

Bien dit Hermione ! J'ajouterai même que…

_Non, ça va Harry, n'en rajoute pas non plus…_

Bon d'accord. Allez lance-toi et parle-nous de la S.A.L.E…

(_Elle s'éclaircit la gorge) Mon association a pour but de venir en aide à de pauvres elfes de maison qui pensent dépendre entièrement de nous et de notre volonté…_

Moi j'aimerais bien dépendre de quelqu'un aussi…

_Pff t'as vu, je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose ! T'es vraiment un pervers Harry ! Je m'en vais…_

Non, reste, s'il te plait. J'adore le son de ta voix.

_Actuellement, on… enfin j'ai besoin d'un nombre massif d'adhérents ou d'argent, peut importe !_

Attends j'ai une idée pour ton assos ! Combien coûte l'adhésion ?

_Comment ? Toi qui était censé être mon secrétaire, tu as oublié ? Bravo ! C'est deux Mornilles._

Bien, disons qu'on va faire un truc pour toi, un geste de la part des autres auditeurs et moi ! Voilà vous allez tous faire des dons ceux qui m'écoutent. On va commencer l'enchère avec trois Gallions d'or. Celui ou celle(je vous ai dit, on ne fait pas de différence) qui donnera le plus d'argent à la S.A.L.E aura le droit à toute une journée avec moi à Paris, la ville des romantiques…

_Tu…serais capable de faire ça pour moi, Harry ?_

Bien sûr, je serais capable de tout pour toi. Je m'engage même à payer de ma poche les frais de déplacement et tout !

_T'es un ange ! Allez salut !_

Salut ma puce ! Voilà pourquoi j'adore cette fille. Egale à elle-même. Elle est prête à défendre toutes les causes, même les plus désespérées. Ah oui je ne déconnais pas pour l'enchère…

Non, je vous dis cela parce qu'on m'a dit à la régie que les enchères ne montaient pas. Harry Potter débarquant chez vous pour vous emmener à Paris, faire des balades sur les quais de la Seine, monter dans la Tour Eiffel, cela ne vous fait pas plus d'effet que cela ?

Ohhhhh, là je déprime grave les filles. Je pense que je vais aller imiter Voldy et me prendre un pot de glace. Le dévorer tout seul…

_Because I'm tout seul, il n'y a personne besides me…_

La ferme dans la régie ! Allez à demain, les auditeurs et les auditrices !


	3. Chapter 3

Nouvelle émission sur HP Radio Station ! Ouais je sais, cela fait un peu longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Faut se plaindre à la régie qui s'est mise en grève pendant quelques jours, on ne sait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs on s'en fout. Petites dédicaces à Martine Carter O'Neill, Dame Darklinn et à angélik…ça me plait vos messages, même si vous n'avez pas fait monter les enchères…

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous mes auditeurs pour Hermione. Je lui devais bien cinq minutes. Je la pratique et je sais qu'elle peut être lourde parfois. Elle m'a forcé à acheter des pu…de badge pour la S.A.L.E ! Pfff avouez qu'elle est quand mieux mon idée…

_Lâche nous les basks un peu avec ton Hermione, on s'en fout un peu d'elle tu vois ?_

Ok, ok, parlons alors de Dame Darklinn. J'ai reçu ton message hier alors que je faisais des abdos…

_Toi, des abdos ? Muhahaha comme tu dirais…_

Bon tu vas intervenir comme cela combien de fois dans mon émission ? Parce que ça ne va pas le faire, je te préviens. Tu fais ton boulot de régisseur et moi je fais le mien ok ? J'anime…alors s'il te plaît…

Je disais donc, je faisais mon petit footing du matin quand ton message est apparu sur mon téléphone portable dernier cri : oui il fait tout, appareil photo, 3G, vidéo, mp3, etc. Je t'ai déjà répondu et tu m'as re-répondu mais je tiens à éclaircir les choses en direct parce que j'ai l'éclair qui me démange. Sur ton nouveau message, je vois Arry et non Harry et je me dis : cool une française, ça va me coûter moins cher au niveau du billet et tout. Et là que vois-je ? Que tu persistes sur Snape alias Rogue ? Que tu le trouves beau plus que moi ? Alors je veux bien la partie pour me consoler en disant que je suis comme un Vif d'Or bla bla bla…mais cela ne passe pas ! Tu veux que je te prête mes lunettes ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas 10 à tous tes yeux ? Je tiens à te re-rectifier : tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux gras mais qu'ils brillaient ! Muhahaha à d'autres ! Vois-tu dans le HP de référence, tome 1 page 128, on dit de lui qu'il est « un homme aux cheveux noirs et GRAS, le nez crochu, le teint cireux… »

Ah et puis tu sais, je ne t'en veux pas. Comme tes messages le montrent, il te colle à la peau hein ? Ca fait toujours cet effet-là les parasites… Bref Dame Darklinn, si tu le rencontres, pour de vrai, tu lui dis que je suis prêt pour une joute verbale…

Ca clignote…nouvel appel…

_Salut Harry, c'est encore Lavande…_

Fais vite, on n'a pas que cela à faire…

_Hermione, je tiens à te dire que toi, il n'est dit à aucun moment dans HP que tu es sorti avec lui et…_

Bien c'est bien Lavande…Bon slut, euh salut je voulais dire…nouvel appel…

_C'est encore Lucius, je voulais dire à mon maître que je voulais bien lui prêter ma perruque et qu'il aurait pu me la demander lorsqu'on s'est croisé au tome 5…_

Attends, tu n'avais pas dit que t'étais Lucius jusqu'au troisième tome ?

_Euh oui…_

En plus, tu avais également dit que tes cheveux, ce n'était pas une perruque…

_Vous savez cela fait longtemps, je ne me rappelle même plus du contexte dans lequel je l'ai dit… _

Ouais, ouais, tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois…Menteur ! Salut !

Quel…, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait échoué et qu'on l'ait attrapé à la fin du tome 5, il est vraiment con, ce mec ! Nouvel appel…Ah on me dit que c'est Ron, c'est bien ça, il va y avoir de l'action c'est sûr ! Salut Ron, euh, comment tu as fait pour apprendre à utiliser le téléphone et la radio ? Je t'ai présenté Océane, c'est cela ? Puisqu'elle se posait des questions à propos de toi il y a quelques temps, ton aptitude à s'adapter à la vie moldue, enfin…

_Non, c'est Hermione qui m'a expliqué… D'ailleurs, cette Océane, tu l'as rencontré avant d'être avec Ginny ou pendant que tu sortais avec elle ? Non, je dis cela parce que c'est pour cela que je t'appelle_…

Ah, tu poses déjà les questions qui fâchent…Je vais reprendre un bout de phrase d'un fidèle auditeur : _Vous savez cela fait longtemps, je ne me rappelle même plus du contexte…_

_Vas-y, fais l'innocent…Je sais ce que tu as dit sur moi…_

Moi ? Dire quelque chose sur toi ? Héhé, grand Dieu ou grand Merlin non ! On est des amis toi et moi ?

_Non…_

Eh beh au moins cela a le mérite d'être clair. Pourquoi tu nous appelles ?

_J'ai un problème avec un geste fait par moi dans HP 5. Vérifie à la page 1027…_

Mmm je vois, Ginny nous parle de sa vie amoureuse alors qu'on en a rien à cirer parce que Sirius, mon cher parrain, est mort !

_Exactement !_

Ouais j'y suis continue…

_Si tu zieutes bien, je lui dis que Michael Corner est un peu idiot et je lui conseille de choisir quelqu'un de mieux. Ensuite je te regarde…_

Ah bon, je n'ai pas vu ton regard se poser sur moi. Il devait être vraiment, vraiment furtif alors… C'est une bien mauvaise idée que tu as eue là. C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a flashé sur moi !

_Mais n'importe quoi ! Dès le deuxième tome, elle a commencé à faire une fixette sur toi !_

N'empêche que maintenant, elle m'a plaquée !

_Ah tu nous amènes à la raison de mon appel. A tous les auditeurs, il faut que vous sachiez qu'Harry vous dissimule sa véritable personnalité. Vous l'avez vu, à différentes reprises, faire son héros. On ne peut contester le fait qu'il ait survécu devant Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais pensez-vous que cela lui donne le droit de briser le cœur de ma petite sœur ? Non mais le pire, c'est qu'il essaie de la faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ! Il vous a dit qu'elle l'avait lâchement abandonné et c'est faux ! Cette espèce de c… veut vous faire croire que ce n'est qu'un pauvre agneau mais c'est le must des sal… et je vais vous le prouver !_

Tu vas sûrement déformer les faits ! ET puis merde à la régie, vous allez le couper? Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce qu'il veut faire…

_Si mais on va le laisser, je suis fan de Rogue et je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont tu as parlé de lui donc…_

Donc quoi ?Tu vas laisser ce roux gâcher la réputation du meilleur animateur de l'Angleterre, que dis-je, d'Europe, du monde, de l'univers tout entier…

_Je vais me gêner et je dédicace cela à tous les admirateurs du personnage Rogue. Pour toi Dame Darklinn…Continue Ron !_

_Bien merci la régie…J'ai plusieurs témoignages qui le discréditent…j'ai récemment rencontré une jeune fille qui a subi Harry : liamio ! Oui, oui, tu te rappelles d'elle Harry_ ?

Ohhhh tu sais, je n'ai pas pour habitude de retenir les noms de toutes les filles qui sont folles de moi…

_Oui, toi tu as plutôt pour habitude de profiter d'elle et de les jeter, c'est ça ? Vous savez ce que ce connard (on ne censure pas parce qu'Harry le mérite amplement) a fait ! Il l'a… et il l'a laissé dans un placard. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'est barré et il n'est même pas revenu la chercher…_

Elle a inventé tout ça ! Je me souviens de cette jeune femme, j'avais un peu bu et elle a essayé d'en profiter. Toujours gentleman Harry, je l'ai repoussé et pour se venger, elle t'a raconté des bobards voilà tout…

_Fais gaffe Harry, on a plusieurs preuves. Elle t'a écrit et tu lui as répondu. Le discours que tu tiens là est bien différent de ce que tu dis dans ta lettre. En plus, nous avons le témoignage du placard, eh oui, tu aurais dû vérifier s'il était animé ou non…_

Bon c'est vrai ce qu'elle t'a raconté…mais cela peut arriver à tout le monde non ?

_Non, jamais je ne permettrais de faire cela à Hermione, jamais !_

Ouais, c'est peut-être parce que c'est la seule fille qui veut bien de toi ! A part Lavande mais tu sais deux filles contre les milliers de fans que je possède, ça pèse peu.

_Ah vous voyez les auditeurs, il commence à révéler son véritable lui…Je veux rétablir Ginny et vous expliquer pourquoi elle l'a larguée. Un jour, Ginny m'a appelé chez Hermione._

Harry lui avait donné rendez-vous à 21h dans une chambre d'hôtel pour concrétiser leur relation. Je vous laisse deviner ce que veut dire concrétiser une relation pour ce …

_Elle était surexcitée et voulait des conseils. Gêné, je lui ai dit d'en parler à maman mais elle m'a dit : « Tu le connais mieux que personne, Ron. Vous êtes amis depuis la première année de Poudlard ! » En gentil frère, je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu et j'ai fait des choses dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Oui, je l'ai accompagné pour acheter tout ce qu'il fallait : lingerie fine, préservatifs (je lui ai dit qu'Harry n'oublierait pas ce genre de choses mais elle a insisté), chantilly, enfin bref… _

_C'était horrible mais je l'ai fait. Avant de se quitter, vers les 19h30 elle m'a dit une chose que je n'oublierais jamais : « Quand on se verra demain, je serais devenu une femme, une vraie mais tu ne dis rien à Harry ? Et si on demande où je suis passée, tu dis que tu ne sais pas d'accord ? ». J'ai hoché la tête et je suis rentré au Terrier. Même si je savais très bien ce que tous deux allaient faire, je suis resté calme. Parce que j'avais confiance en lui… Je n'aurais pas dû parce qu'un trentaine de minutes plus tard, Ginny m'a de nouveau appelé pour que je vienne la chercher._

_Arrivée un peu à l'avance, elle a attendu devant la porte mais il y avait la pancarte « Do not disturb » et du bruit, beaucoup de bruit… C'est là qu'elle a entendu « Oh Harry ! ». N'ayant pas le courage de vérifier, elle était descendu m'appeler. Comme j'étais un peu fatigué, je lui ai dit que ce n'était sûrement pas lui et que Harry était un nom commun dans notre pays. J'ai rajouté ensuite que c'était la peur qu'il lui avait fait entendre des voix. Voyant qu'elle était un peu rassurée, j'ai raccroché mais elle m'a rappelé. Elle venait de voir une jolie blonde sortir de la chambre et elle embrassait Harry qui lui disait : « Dépêche-toi de partir mon ange car ma petite amie va bientôt arriver ». Après cela, vous êtes anéanti non ? Bien apparemment, comme cela ne suffisait pas au destin, le coup de grâce fut porté à ma petite sœur quand la jeune femme répondit à Harry en riant : « Dommage que je ne puisse rester, je lui aurais dit à ta petite amie qu'on a essayé le matelas et qu'il est très très confortable »_

Voilà, je pense qu'avec cela vous avez saisi le Harry, le vrai, le con… Au revoir ! 

(Aucune réponse de la part d'Harry)

_Ben alors Harry, tu…tu ne dis plus rien ?_

Ecoute la régie, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour moi de faire des commentaires non ?

_Tu sais qu'on pourrait te virer dès demain ?_

(Aucune réponse de la part d'Harry)

_Moi je dis une chose : je laisse le temps à tous les auditeurs de dire ce qu'il pense du comportement d'Harry envers Ginny, liamio et toutes les autres qu'ils auraient pu…traiter de la sorte._

Oh la honte pour moi, c'est pas sympa la régie…

_Evite de parler tu veux ? Si j'avais été au courant avant, jamais je ne t'aurais engagé…_

Non, tu ne vas pas me virer quand même ?

_Je ne sais pas, j'hésite franchement…_

Ah non, s'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas me faire cela, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi ? Bon tcho les auditeurs, je ne peux pas vous dire à demain car ils sont super énervés à la régie et…


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhhhhh, la toute dernière avant...longtemps...Vous allez bien me manquer tous...Ah vous avez remarqué? C'est Harry, eh oui, ils ont décidé de me garder. Vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous dis grâce à qui? Vous mais aussi Ginny! Oui, elle a appelé la régie et a défendu ma cause...Rien que pour cela, je te fais des excuses en public. Je fais mon regard de tombeur pour te dire cela: Ginny, I'm sorry, je suis désolée...

A part cela, merci Pauvre moldu et à toi aussi kaede et martine carter o'neill...et à langedesenfers et aux autres, je suis un peu fâché, aucune review, non mais!

Bon nouvel appel...Salut!

_Euh, bonjour filleul...C'est mal ce que tu as fait à la petite Ginny, elle est si douce._

C'est bon pour la leçon de morale, Sirius, si tu la trouves si douce, bah prends-là, je te la donne! Frère défenseur Ron a oublié de dire qu'elle m'avait lâché pour un gringalet du nom de Dean Thomas. Ouais, ils sont déjà sortis ensemble... je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vu en photo mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela, en tout cas comparé à moi. Sinon comment vas-tu? Je voulais t'appeler justement.

_Comment...je me sens...?_

Bah oui, comment tu te sens...c'est assez spécial ce qui va t'arriver...

_J'avoue que réussir à s'échapper d'Azkaban, c'est fort. T'as vu un peu comment je sème les Détraqueurs sous ma forme de chien dans le tome 3 mais avant je les ratatine._

Euh non...ils ne le racontent dans le HP de référence.

_Quoi? Quel débile ces gens-là...Je suis comme le mec de Matrix, je fais des figures...mamma mia...tu sais Fiona dans Shrek à côté de moi, c'est de la gnognotte._

Euh c'est génial Sirius...

_Ton père aurait été fier de moi. _

Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais.

_Oula faut que je me recoiffe là non?_

Pas la peine, on passe à la radio, personne ne te voit. Il a pris un méchant coup sur la tête le Sirius, je l'aime bien mais là...Parrain, je te parle de Bellatrix au Département des Mystères...

_Mmm... je suis désolé Harry mais j'ai du mal à te suivre là..._

La chambre de la mort, Sirius, me dis pas que tu as oublié?

Non, attends...oh merde! Je suis grave à la bourre, il faut que je me grouille, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais censé mourir à la fin du tome 5! Mince de merde alors! Bon Harry, faut que je raccroche sinon...

Eh, on n'est pas pressé...tu ne veux quand même pas mourir de suite?

_Je ne pense pas..._

Réveille-toi un peu, Sirius, tu nous l'as fait à la Gilderoy Lockhart ou quoi? Quand tu nous parles, on dirait un débile...

_Waf waf..._

Oh non, il s'est transformé en chien...Il fait toujours cela quand il est vexé...Bon vous n'allez pas comprendre ce que je vais dire parce que je vais parler en langage des chiens...je ne pratique pas seulement le Fourchelang...Bon...waf waf WAF...Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas l'insulter en le comparant à Lockhart.

_Snif waf snif waf..._

Il dit qu'il ne veut pas mourir...Allez remets-toi, tu veux partager un pot de glace avec Voldy, lui aussi est dans sa phase "marre de la vie"...

WAF WAF WAF

Il crie là...Il me demande si c'est bien une blague ce que je viens de dire parce lui en face-à-face avec face de serpent jamais! Désolé Sirius mais je commence à en avoir marre de faire la traduction! Redeviens humain pour les auditeurs...

Waf...

Sirius!

_Ok, ok, ne m'agresse pas s'il te plaît, tu oublies que...que je vais mourir... (pleurs)_

Pffff quelle tâche quand il s'y met celui-là. T'a envie de lui foutre deux claques dans la tronche...Non je rigole Sirius, ne te retransforme pas en chien...Sois un héros, sois fort!

_T'as bien raison, je vais reprendre du poil de la bête et accomplir mon destin...Sinon le tome 6 ne pourra pas être publié... _

Qu...quoi? Qui t'as dit que le tome 6 ne pourrait pas sortir sans toi? Il est partout mais en anglais seulement...

_(on entend quelqu'un s'essuyer les yeux même si ça s'entend pas) Ca veut dire qu'ils...qu'ils m'ont remplacé? Moi Sirius Black, cousin de Bellatrix (la sal...), Narcissa et Andromeda mais également cousin au second degré d'Arthur Weasley! Pas possible, j'ai du mal à te croire là... Ils ont engagé un vieux mec, j'en suis sûr...peut-être le fils de la créatrice..._

Elle n'a pas de fils...

_Bah sa fille alors et ils l'ont grimé en moi...mais un truc me chiffonne, personne ne s'en est rendu compte?_

Tu sais avant en Angleterre, les hommes jouaient les rôles de femmes et ça ne se voyait pas.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi? T'étais né? C'est le plus grand désastre de ma vie et toi, tu me racontes n'importe quoi!_

Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas mourir il y a cinq minutes...

_Imbécile, si je te disais que je voulais me balancer de la fenêtre, tu me croirais? Non mais franchement! Et puis depuis quand tu écoutes tout ce qu'on te dit toi?_

Là c'est toi qui m'agresse parrain...

_Moi je veux devenir un martyr..._

Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais faut que je raccroche et puis je connais une certaine Miss Black 18 qui voudra bien te réconforter...

_Mouais, tu me l'envoies, j'espère qu'elle est belle et que tu me refiles pas tes restes..._

T'es vraiment détestable Sirius quand...bref non, c'est vraiment une fille géniale...et puis la beauté n'est pas la chose la plus importante dans la vie...Muhahaha et c'est moi qui dit ça. Allez!

_Ok salut!_

Ouais...Quel boulet des fois! C'est vraiment bizarre la vie non? Normalement, ce gars est protecteur comme personne et là, on a...un nouvel auditeur en ligne...

_OH...OH..._

Ah ah ah, je dirais plutôt auditrice vu le son aigu mais on ne sait jamais...

_OH...OH..._

Il se passe des choses pas très catholiques par là-bas...

_OH...OH...Ne t'arrête pas Severus..._

Héhé, c'est du tout bénef pour nous ça, on est en ligne directe avec Severus Rogue alias le cheveu gras et...

_Narcissa, oh, Narcissa..._

Oulééééé, nous tenons le dossier du siècle les auditeurs. Joël, tu n'avais pas tort à propos de la petite Cissa...d'un côté elle est blonde donc...

_Harry, je me permets de t'interrompre pour te dire que tu n'as pas à insulter les blondes, s'il te plaît!_

Pas de problème la régie. Toujours est-il que...

_WOUHOUWOUHOU..._

Muhahaha ils font la sirène! La bougresse n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer avec le meilleur pote de son mari. D'ailleurs, message à Lucius s'il nous écoute...Non tu ne rêves pas mon ami, c'est bien ta femme à l'appareil et elle te fait cocu avec Rogue...Attends je le répète une deuxième fois au cas où tu aurais mal entendu...c'est bien ta femme à l'appareil et elle te fait cocu avec Rogue...Ah ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bien de casser un couple surtout quand c'est les parents de mon ennemi Drago. J'espère que lui aussi écoute.

Si tu veux bien Lulu, on va les séparer...ce n'est pas qu'on ne se régale pas...

_(Pleurs provenant de la régie) Ah non moi je ne régale pas du tout, tous mes espoirs sont gâchés..._

Cesse de pleurer pour Rogue, régie. Et puis on va les arrêter car c'est une radio presque grand public! Hé Narcissa!

_Oui, ouiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Hé ho, hé ho, C'EST HARRY QUI VOUS PARLES, REDESCENDEZ DU SEPTIEME CIEL, VOUS ETES A LA RADIO ET VOUS VENEZ DE VOUS TAPER LA PLUS GROSSE HONTE DU MONDE!

_(silence)_

Je pense qu'ils ont enfin compris...

_Attends, écarte-toi Severus cinq minutes...j'ai bien dit cinq minutes (bisous)_

Beuuuuuuuurk...

_Je ne suis pas à Test de Grossesse en Ligne?_

Non de non ma petite Cissa, t'es sur HP Radio Station...et tu parles à Harry...oui oui Harry Potter lui-même

_Merlin, Severus, tout le monde nous a entendu...Je suis perdue!_

Ouuuu je sens que le nez crochu veut prendre le téléphone...Alors cheveux gras, on s'amuse?

_Je...je...ne vous permets pas! Vous...Retenue à vie lorsque je vous reverrais à Poudlard, soyez- en sûr, Potter! _

Héhé, on pourra discuter seulement quand vous vous serez entièrement... de Narcissa...

_C'est que je viens de f...Potter, je vous promets d'atroces souffrances, vous...vous avez tout manigancé, vous... êtes bien comme votre père!_

Déjà vous allez arrêter de voir tout noir partout d'accord? Comment aurais-je pu organiser quoi que ce soit? Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose sous votre pantalon! Vous avez, quoi,une trentaine d'années et tout le monde dit que vous...

_Que je QUOI Potter?_

Bah que vous êtes...un peu puceau quoi! Non je dirais plutôt que vous vousabstenez depuis la naissance ...

QU...QUOI? Cela mérite bien le retrait de tous les points de Gryffondor ça!

Eh, ça ne se fait pas, les autres n'y sont pour...et puis vous ne pouvez pas retirer de points héhé, vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard...

_Qui vous a dit cela?_

Dit quoi?

_Que je m'abstenais?_

Ah moi je ne donne pas les noms, m'sieur! Je ne suis pas un cafteur surtout en ce qui concerne Ron. Comme c'est mon ancien meilleur ami...et qu'il m'a fait un coup foireux à la dernière émission...

_Ron dites-vous? L'actuel petit ami de la petite Granger..._

Hé c'est que vous vous tenez au courant de tous ce qui se passe vous...

_Dites donc à celui qui colporte la rumeur que...que... sa petite amie préfère chevaucher...et que je veux bien leur prêter mon bureau, c'était son lieu préféré...Sur ce, salut!_

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, attendez les auditeurs, est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que moi j'ai entendu? Non, je ne peux pas le croire...pas mon Hermione... crise cardiaque, appelez l'ambulance, haaaaaaaaa, Hermy avec cheveux gras...naaaaaaaa...alors qu'elle ne voulait pas avec moi! Hermione, où que tu sois, je veux que tu m'appeles maintenant, j'ai besoin d'explications! Finalement, HP Radio Station, c'est vraiment la station où on peut parler de tout, pas de tabous...


	5. Chapter 5

(tapote le micro)...Youhou...Ah ça me rapelle quelqu'un...Une certaine personne qui nous a tiré, la régisseuse et moi, de nos VACANCES...enfin seulement pour Maledian...bref on s'en fiche d'elle de toute façon...

_(tousse) Harry!_

Ok,ok, j'arrête...bon j'ai essayé Hermione sans succès! Quand on dit du mal de ces elfes, elle nous appelle limite elle nous fait le procès par téléphone mais pour répondre à ce que cheveux gras a dit, là personne! Faut que je me calme, non ce n'est pas grave Harry, tu vas te réveiller, avec Hermione à tes côtés, tes parents...

_Non je te stoppe de suite, sors de ton rêve..._

Oh, tu me saoûles à me casser toutes les cinq secondes...Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui pas d'appels pour l'instant, on a organisé une opération secrète, ouais ouais, eh oui on fait plutôt bien notre boulot. Martine Carter O'Neill voulait savoir si notre bon vieux Dumby était encore actif avec la miss Mc Gonagall, je pense qu'elle n'est pas mariée et puis vous devriez voir comment elle tire son chignon enfin bref,...ce n'est pas notre problème...nous on veut juste savoir si ça se bécote ou pas...Bon trêve de bavardage et mettons-nous en contact avec notre envoyé spécial qui peut se faufiler partout... Dobby...

_Oui, Monsieur Harry Potter le Magnifique..._

Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de dire cela...prends note Hermione que je suis en train d'exploiter un elfe...Donc appelle si tu ne veux pas tomber en disgrâce... Bon Dobby, tu te trouves?

_(chuchote) Je suis vers les appartements de Dumbledore..._

Bien, bien et as-tu vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose sortir de sa chambre?...Un homme, une femme ou autre chose... Bah quoi, on ne connait pas ses goûts! On sait juste qu'il aime les sorbets au citron...Alors Dobby?

_(chuchote encore) Et bien cela dépend de ce que vous appelez chose...J'ai vu une chose qui resemblait à Rogue sortir...héhé je déconne...non rien à l'horizon mais je me rapproche...je suis à la porte...je crois entendre du bruit..._

Des bruits, dis-tu...

_Oui, on...on...dirait des coups de fouet, si si , c'est bien des coups de fouet, je me rapelle quand j'étais chez les Malefoy et..._

Chut, on ne veut pas savoir, regarde par la fenêtre et dis nous ce que tu vois...

_Ok, je vois, je vois...(une porte s'ouvre violemment) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh je vois Dumbledore et...et... à l'aide venez à mon secours...Non, Albus, je ne veux pas aller sur la grande croix qui se trouve dans votre chambre...oh il vous va à ravir ce petit costume en latex...non vraiment mais je ne veux pas vous suivre...Harry aide-moi..._

(rires étouffés de la régisseuse et Harry)

_(on tire sur le micro de Dobby) Harry, je...je laverai tes affaires pendant tout le reste de ta scolarité à Poudlard si tu fais quelque ch...Ahhhhhhhh..._

Ah je pense que nous avons été coupés... Quel dommage, quand je pense que j'allais venir en aide à notre Dobby...non ce n'est pas vrai muhahaha...risquer mes années poudlardiennes pour sauver un elfe...jamais... et puis je l'ai déjà sauvé une fois dans le deuxième tome...sans moi, il serait encore chez les Malefoy...une fois mais pas deux...non mais ho...bon ce n'est pas tout cela mais on n'a malheureusement pas eu les réponses à nos questions...on ne sait toujours pas si Dumby et McGo...on va se contenter de Dumby sado-maso...c'est déjà pas mal...il est temps de recevoir un nouvel appel...Salut...

_Harry, t'es un homme mort..._

Peut-être mais toi Drago, ton nom est foutu à jamais...Comment as-tu trouvé la performance de ta mère? Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de répondre...Pas grave, je vais le faire à ta place...Et bien je te dirais que la sirène a particulièrement attiré mon attention...tu n'écoutais peut-être pas donc je te le refais...WOUHOUWOUHOU...Muhahaha il me manque la voix mais je pense que t'as saisi le truc...

_Espèce de..., tu veux qu'on balance?_

Pfff vas-y si tu en as envie! Je ne pense pas avoir fait pire que ce que j'ai fait à Ginny donc...

_Ahhh es-tu vraiment sûr de toi Harry?_

...Ouais même si le ton de ta voix me fait un peu peur...

_Bien euh...tu te rappelles du bal de Printemps?_

Ouais, désolé pour les auditeurs, vous ne connaissez pas, ce n'est pas dans les HP de référence mais ils existent! C'est du genre grande fête dans laquelle tout le monde se bourre la g...enfin...vous avez compris...

_J'ai honte...Vraiment...Mais c'est lui..._

Quoi?Quoi?Quoi?

_Bah oui c'est toi aussi..._

Attends, attends, explique-toi...

_Voilà on était tous vraiment bourrés ce jour-là...oui parce que les Serpentards et les Gryffondor se parlaient...je vous assure...quand on se parle sans se balancer des mots ou des poings dans la figure, c'est que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond...Bref, j'étais tranquille dans un coin quand j'ai vu Harry fonçer droit sur moi. Il m'est rentré en plein dedans ce con! En temps normal, je le mets à terre mais là, comme j'avais bu, je me suis étalé comme une crêpe et je suis tombé dans les pommes... Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit, un peu dans les vapes et nauséeux...mais ce n'est pas le pire...il y avait Harry, près de moi et...et...ilme caressait...les cheveux(je vous vois venir avec votre perversion)...il me caressait les cheveux en m'appellent "ma blonde"...oui oui ma blonde...et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu me faire par la suite parce moi j'aime les filles..._

(éclaircissement de gorge) Bon...euh Drago...Drago...Drago...j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un peu stupide comme ton père tu vois, mais là, cela dépasse l'entendement, enfinje veux dire, pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de raconter cette partie commune à nos deux vies...partie que nous voulons tous les deux oublier...Oui, je t'ai confondu avec une blonde mais réfléchis...j'ai bien remarqué à un moment donné que tu n'étais pas une fille...

_Donc tu m'as déshabillé?_

Comment aurais-je pu faire la différence sinon?

_AHHHHH... OK OK (soupire) OK...Bon bon bon (soupire) Je suis un méchant donc j'ai d'autres choses à raconter...n'est-ce pas? (quelqu'un se donne des claques) Allez come out bad Drago, oui oui oui...Euhtu sais Cho Chang...tu n'aurais jamais dû mal lui parler parce que..._

Parce que quoi?

_Bah je suis sorti avec elle pas mal de temps par la suite mais tu n'as rien perdu...Je sais à quel point tu étais attiré par elle...Mais je te rassure, ce n'était pas un si bon coup, pas assez expérimenté tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

Non de non de non de non...

_Je dirais même que c'est l'un des plus mauvais coups que j'ai tiré...Par contre, l'autre femme de ta vie...mmm une véritable déesse..._

Mais ce n'est pas possible, Hermione et toi...Ah il y une Laura Evans qui veut un rencard avec toi, je me demande comment elle a fait mais bon...

_Ah ouais... je vais y réfléchir...elle est bien ou pas? Oui oui oui mon ennemi...on a tout fait ensemble, Hermione et moi...c'était...bon j'évite les détails pour ton petit coeur...salut..._

(pleurs) J'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi tous les thons ma belle alors que moi je suis là?

_Harry, Hermione appelle..._

(souffle) Très bien, très bien...Hermione...

_(timide) Oui..._

Faut que tu m'expliques, faut que tu nous expliques, aux auditeurs et à moi, surtout moi, ce qui t'est passé par la tête...

_Tu sais Harry, tout le monde me voit comme une fille calme, studieuse et presque arrogante. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre et je ne sais pas, la première personne que j'ai croisé était Severus..._

Mon Dieu, elle l'appelle par son prénom maintenant...Continue...

_Bon j'étais en larmes. Au début, il a essayé de me rabaisser, comme d'habitude,...mais quand il a remarqué que je ne pouvais pas...que je me sentais vraiment mal, il m'a secouru...Il m'a invité dans ses appartements et il m'a offert un thé au citron...Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais le thé au citron a des vertus aphrodisiaques et...comme on en avait bu tous les deux, tu devines ce qui s'est arrivé..._

C'était quand?

_Mmmm quelques temps après le bal de Noël de la quatrième année..._

Quoi? Mais je pensais que Krum et toi...enfin tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier... et lui aussi...

_Oui lui m'appréciait énormément mais j'étais déjà avec Severus et..._

(souffle) Donc ce n'est pas du chiqué ce qu'il a dit? Tu sais sur la position dans son bureau...

_Non_

Ok, ok, laisse-moi juste le temps d'encaisser...j'en connais un autre qui va également devoir encaisser...Ron...

_Bah...il a rompu...le jour même du passage de Sévy à la radio...on écoutait ensemble...je te dis pas la tête qu'il a fait...Génial pour un enterrement..._

Un peu comme celle que je suis en train de faire alors...

_Rooo, ne prends pas les choses comme cela, Harry..._

Désolé les auditeurs mais il faut qu'on s'explique tous les deux...Hermione, on est amis depuis...et si tu te sentais mal, tu aurais pu m'en parler...

_Ouais bien sûr! Vu le manque de tact que tu as avec les filles, Ginny par exemple..._

Ok...Donc il t'a laissé tomber, tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Drago?

_Qui te dit que c'est lui qui m'a plaqué? Si c'était le cas, tu penses qu'il aurait révélé le secret en direct? Non, je l'ai laissé tomber pour Drago..._

Donc lui non plus n'a pas menti...

_Non..._

Bon il se fait tard, rappelle demain d'accord?

_Pas de problème..._

Oulaaaaa j'hésite sérieusement entre me suicider ou faire autre chose, je ne sais pas...Je peux me tirer une balle, régie, ou pas? Les auditeurs, si vous ne voulez pas que je me tire une balle, laissez-moi des messages...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey...Devinez qui est là, oui oui c'est Harry...remarquez que les émissions se raréfient et qu'elles se raccourcissent...c'est parce que vous ne me soutenez pas assez snif...Merci à Geomik, Marine Carter O'Neill, Koneko 44, Melody313 et et et langedesenfers...

_Vous me...? Vous ne nous? Attends tu agis comme si tu étais tout seul, mais si tu es ce que tu es, c'est grâce à moi!_

Hummm...mouais...bon tu ne vas pas nous faire ton petit caca nerveux à la régie...Bien sûr que sans toi, je n'existerais pas...

_Mouais je préfère cela..._

Lors de la précédente émission, on discutait avec Hermione mais là je n'en peux plus...Trop dégoûté par tout ce qu'elle nous a révélé donc pas d'Hermione pour l'instant d'accord?

_Mmm Harry, je pense que tous les auditeurs en ont ras-le-bol d'elle donc ça ne peut que leur faire plaisir...Oula attends, on t'envoie un appel spécial...C'est Nagini, vous inquiétez pas les gens, on a acheté le dernier Serpotraductor!_

Ah ouais, je connais, c'est celui qui transforme le Fourchelang en langage normal et qui enlève tous les sssss?

_Exact, mon cher Harry, tu peux pas savoir à quel point cela peut être chiant tous ces SSSSssssSSSS!_

Je n'en doute pas ma chère et petit message à Geomik...Tu insistes pour avoir une bombe avec moi mais ne sais-tu pas que la régie est une bombe atomique?

_(rougit) Ohhh merci Harry..._

Non je ne parlais pas dans ce sens? Je voulais dire que t'étais aussi ronde qu'une bombe

_(pleure)Meuuuuuu, t'es un méchant..._

Trève de plaisanteries...Envoie-nous la bête...Salut Nagini...que me vaut (toussotement) l'honneur de ton appel?

_Oh, tu es malade Harry, tu veux que je te siffle dans les oreilles?_

Euh non ça ira, je te remercie pour l'attention (toussotement) que tu portes à ma santé mais fais vite s'il te plait...

_Okokokok, je voudrais faire comme mon maître...Trouver mon âme soeur grâce à toi..._

NONNNN! Dis moi pas que Voldy...

_(pleure) Si Harry, si...il a trouvé sa Lady Voldemort, c'est( c'est chiant les parasites au téléphone non?) Mais tu sais le pire..._

Oula je crains le...pire, c'est le cas de le dire...

_Il...Il est parti en vacances avec elle et moi je voulais aller avec eux...mais elle ne voulait pas..._

Oh, et donc?

_Et donc ils m'ont emmené mais...mais ILS M'ONT ABANDONNEE SUR LE BORD DE LA ROUTE...oui oui comme un vulgaire chat...ouais moi je les mange les chats...Tu sais, ça fait mal quand t'as été fidèle à quelqu'un et que...la première venue lui ramolisse complètement le cerveau...Pour le punir, je veux trouver une autre créature, embarquer tout ce qu'il y a dans la maison et me casser..._

Wahhhhh, c'est dur d'être dans la peau d'un serpent...

_Pas tant que cela, on en change tous les six mois..._

Non mais c'est une expression. Je veux que c'est dur pour toi d'évoluer quoi...

_Ah (siffle) ouais...Alors t'as une idée...quelqu'un pour moi..._

_Youhou la régie a une idée...MOI MOI_

Quoi? Tu ne nous avais pas dit que t'étais intéressée par la zoophilie?

_Mais non crétin, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait plaire à Nagini...Rappelle-toi, dans le deuxième tome, contre qui t'es tu battu?_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh OUAIS, le Basilic ma vieillle...Alors Nagini, que penses-tu du Basilic?

_Ouais pas mal est-ce qu'il est gentil?_

Mmmm, même problème qu'avec Lulu, cela dépend du sens que tu donnes au mot gentil...mais il m'a mordu et...OH NON MINCE ALORS...

_Il y a un problème, il n'est pas libre, c'est ça?_

(souffle) Non ce n'est pas cela...

_Tu crois que je suis trop moche pour lui?_

Nonnnnn, je l'ai tué...

_QUOI?_

Bah je ne pouvais pas savoir à l'époque que tu serais en manque...En plus cet imbécile m'avait mordu...

_WAHHHHHHHH_

Tu pleures, Nagini? Pleure pas, tu sais, grâce à lui, j'ai sorti ma plus belle phrase: Fumseck, tu as été magnifique...Ce n'est pas la classe, ça?

_(aucune réponse de Nagini)_

Bah quoi la régie, c'est beau comme phrase non?

_Pfff tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la régie? Que tu manques affreusement de tact..._

Okokok, fin de l'émission, je vous avais dit qu'elles se raccourcissaient...donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...non ce n'est pas du chantage...rolalala je rigole...mais quand même...j'aimerais bien 10 messages...ouais je sais on vise haut...disons que vous êtes quelchose chose comme une quarantaine à avoirécouté jusqu'à ce stade donc dix ce n'est pas beaucoup non...

Et n'oubliez pas de donner vos persos favoris...


	7. Chapter 7

_Héhé salut les auditeurs!Pour une fois, c'est la régie qui débute avant de passer l'antenne à Harry...Un Grand Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des messages...on commençait à désespérer mais vous avez rallumé la flamme..._

Kaede, on pensait que tu n'étais plus de ce monde OUF...on a vraiment eu peur pour toi...Geomik, Marine O'Neill et langedesenfers, toujours à l'écoute sinon Lotis et Lola,miniblonde07, Céline et PatmolDH, Audrey Evans salut à vous!

Petite réponse à miniblonde07...alors je n'ai rien contre les blondes en général, c'est la blonde malfoysienne type l'Oréal ou Prince Charmant de Shrek qui m'agace...donc si tu veux qu'on se rencontre pas de problème...Notre slogan c'est chez on ne fait pas de différence...

_Bien Harry, bien euh..._

Ah ehhhhhh je suis censé faire la tête moi!

_Pourquoi?_

A cause d'elle-là! Regarde, elle se prend déjà pour une star...Arriver avec trente minutes de retard! (on entend un porte s'ouvrir et se refermer)Hé Fleur, ne te presse surtout pas...on a vraiment tout notre temps...Voilà qu'elle me snobe!

_(effectivement la jeune femme snobe Harry)_

**Non mais quelle nom! Fleur, Fleur, c'est une Onte, UNE OntE!**

_(toussotement) Fleur, Fleur..._

**Fleur Delacour...Quelle cour? Non mais parce que si c'est celle de Louis XVI, je n'en veux pas mais alors pas du tout...**

_(tousse de nouveau) Fleur, on est à l'..._

Laisse Maledian, laisse, il faut que les auditeurs se rendent compte de la qualité des animateurs que TU embauches SANS mon avis...Je sens qu'elle va faire de grandes choses comme par exemple nous faire perdre tous nos auditeurs...déjà qu'on en a pas beaucoup...cela va être la galère...

_(continue à se parler à elle-même, la pauvre n'ayant pas compris qu'on était à l'antenne)_ **Louis XVI, c'est un has-been...Quelle idée de se faire guillotiner à la Bastille...franchement!C'est beaucoup mieux Saint-Lazare, il y a les Galeries Lafayette...Ralalalala et puis mes parents, au lieu de m'appeler Fleur, ils auraient pu m'appeler...Belladone...eh oui Belle dame de la cour...Ah, ça sonne mieux...Je suis fière...**

Tant mieux pour toi, Fleur, mais sache que tu viens de nous faire perdre 10 minutes d'antenne à te poser des questions sur ton nom alors que...

_Elle vient enfin de prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas_ _toute seule..._

**Tu as un problème, le Arry? Supporte pas le fait d'être en infériorité numérique? Trop d'hormones féminines autour de toi, c'est ça? Ne t'inquiètes pas mon coco (je vous conseille le dernier Coco Chanel, une merveille), où j'en étais déjà? Ah oui, tu ne me plais pas du tout mais alors du tout...Donc on va mettre les points sur les i car Fleur fait sa révolution...Tes vieilles blagues...tu te les gardes...Pour vous auditeurs, je suis la nouvelle co-animatrice de cette radio...Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas (ahahahah qui ne me connait pas), je suis Fleur...Fleur n'est pas seulement une Vélane mais...**

UNE EMMERDEUSE! C'est quoi, t'es la depuis cinq minutes et tu essaies déjà de me voler la vedette...euhhhh

**Qu'est ce que tu veux? Charme irrésistible...Allez maintenant tussssshhhhh le minet, laisse les pros travailler en paix...Alors qui va être notre premier appel Maledian...**

_Ahhhh (on entend un grand fracas)_

**Que lui arrives t'il? Pourquoi est-elle tombée dans les pommes?**

Humgh...Deux possibilités: Soit tu as été trop polie avec elle et...comme elle n'est pas habituée...Poup...Direction Coucouland...Soit on a une certaine personne à l'appareil...

_Potter, je vous ordonne de me répondre!_

Ah tu vois, c'est Rogue...

_AhhhhhOUHHHHHAhhhh_

Oh non, la v'là qui danse tout autour de sa platine...

**(rires) Quelque chose me dit que je vais beaucoup m'amuser dans ce nouveau job...Professeur Rogue, ici Fleur Delacour... Le pourquoi du comment de votre appel...**

_Fleur Delacour dites-vous...Qui vous êtes ne m'intéresse pas de toute manière...J'appelle pour faire un démenti d'une chose que j'ai dites...I did not have a sexual relationship with the woman called Hermione...I mean...it was..._

**Er...tu m'excuses Rogue mais je t'arrête de suite...T'es gentil mais moi je suis française donc je n'ai pas compris un mot dece que tu viens de nous dire...Bon sexual, je pense que c'est compréhensible au niveau international...**

Maintenant, elle va nous dire que relationship c'est comme relation en français...BRAVO Fleur, dis-moi, il t'a fallu combien d'années d'études pour trouver ça toute seule?

**Ta bouche, le balafré! Mon cher Rogue, peux-tu traduire pour la pauvre française que je suis...**

_Demandé aussi gentiment...Non...Je suppose qu'en France, vous avez des cours d'anglais? Ah non VOUS ne supportez pas notre langue...A tel point que vous limitez à un quota de 40 pour cent la musique anglaise...Comprend mieux pourquoi on s'ennuie ferme chez vous...Après Serge Gainsbourg, Lorie muhahahaha laissez-moi rire..._

**(grince des dents) Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce minet commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système...Tu nous le dis ton démenti ou tu préfères continuer sur la France...parce que j'en ai des pas mal sur les British aussi...Vois-tu on peut dire qu'on a le bon vin, le fromage, la baguette ET la bouillabaisse.Par contre, vous...plat national: le porridge...je m'incline devant la qualité...liquide visqueux, sans goût et qui ne ressemble à rien...Même mon loup de Poméranie Tinkerboul n'en voudrait pas...De la vraie ErdE! A consommer avec modération, voire pas du tout!**

_C'est qu'elle se rebelle la...(une voix de mémé se fait entendre chez Rogue: Severus Dany Crocket Rogue tu vas me faire le plaisir de raccrocher ce téléphone! C'est moi qui paye à la fin du mois!) Oui m'man, je suis avec mon copain Lucius..._

Là, excuse-moi Fleur mais cela mérite mon intervention...On ne peut pas parler comme on veut cheveux gras? Et puis c'est quoi ce Dany Crocket? Muhahahaha...

_(chuchote) On choisit jamais ses parents, Potter..._

**Oula imitation Tanguy!**

Qui c'est Tanguy?

**Je t'expliquerai plus tard...Bon je crois avoir compris qu'il n'a jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec Hermione, c'est cela?**

Oui c'est cela...

**ET bien c'est ce qu'on va voir...Régie, peux-tu faire le numéro d'Hermione...**

_(se décide enfin à sortir des vapes) Okokokok mais après je rejoins le collectif anti-Hermione...avec Lavande..._

_bip...biiiiiiip..._

**Salut Hermione, c'est Fleur...Co-animatrice de HP et FD Radio Station...**

Pfff...

_-Salut..._

**On voudrait connaitre ta réaction à propos du démenti de Rogue.Apparemment, tu as crié sur tous les toits que lui et toi vous aviez...alors que rien et... le voilà en direct pour un démenti histoire de restaurer son honneur...**

_-Pour restaurer quoi? Son honneur? C'est ce qu'il a dit?_

**Exactement ma puce! Si tu veux t'expliquer avec lui, il est à l'antenne, n'hésite surtout pas!**

_-C'est un comble, Severus! Comment as-tu osé? Enfin, c'est TOI qui a parlé de notre relation à l'antenne...A cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon petit ami!_

_Avant tout, petite sotte, qui vous a permis de me tutoyer? Vous devez vous dire qu'être l'amie de Potter vous donne des droits..._

_-Mais tu as dit à tout le monde que je préférais chevaucher!_

_Huh n'oubliez pas que je suis un legilimens hors pair...je peux tout deviner..._

**Euh...c'est Fleur...je me permets d'intervenir...Pas que je veuille te casser ton arguementaire mais je n'en copnnais pas beaucoup des legilimens qui utilisent leur pouvoir pour deviner les positions préférées de leurs élèves...Pour savoir ce qui les effraient le plus ou des trucs du genre OK mais pour les positions, c'est... comment dire... un peu tiré par les cheveux...**

_Ecoute chut OK..._

_-Non, non elle a raison...Et puis je connais la couleur que tu préfères pour tes sous-vêtements...Le noir..._

Euh...c'est Harry cette fois-ci...Hermione...ce n'est pas pour faire mon chieur...mais Rogue n'est pas connu pour être quelqu'un de très coloré...donc plus ou moins tout le monde peut deviner...ce genre de détails...BEURRRRK...Vade retro Satanas, image de Rogue en petite tenue, sors de moi...

**Hermione, ce n'est pas grave, je vais essayer de voir si Ron peut revenir auprès de toi...Crois en mon pouvoir de Vélane...Allez bye...**

Oui et cheveux gras, tu vas devoir partir...car nous aussi on s'en va...fin de l'émission...

_Eh non attends, la régie a un message pour Rogue...Dis, je peux avoir un audiographe...Rogue, je suis ta plus grande fan et j'adore t'entendre dire de méchantes choses bien sarcastiques..._

_Bip...biiiip..._

_(cri du coeur) NOOOOOOONN il...il a raccroché...Pourquoi tu lui as dit de raccrocher Harry?_

Bah c'est la fin...

_Oui mais tu aurais pu le retenir un peu..._

Ouais au fait si Nagini nous écoute, grâce à Laura Evans, on lui a trouvé un compagnon...Franchement chapeau...je possède tous les HP de référence mais je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ce boa constrictor du Brésil que j'ai rencontré dans le premier tome...

**Quoi?**

Laisse tomber Fleur tu n'étais pas là...

**Ah ok...**

Bon euh...on l'a retrouvé et il veut bien s'allier avec toi pour embarquer tout ce qu'il y a chez Voldy...et lessa...Oui c'est la grande gagnante parce qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de l'autre prétendante...Ah oui et miniblonde07, les enchères sont à 30 Gallions...et autant de messages que pour le chapitre précédent...pour accueillir la nouvelle quand même...

Tcho!

**Et portez-vous bien! Eh j'ai été comment pour ma première?**


End file.
